


Making it Real

by haldoor



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No episode spoilers; nothing you haven't read in an NC-17 fic before<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no ownership rights; I make no money; I mean no harm<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a>, you are definitely my hero! *smooches*<br/><b>Summary:</b> This story is a follow-up to <b>Drunken Ramblings</b>, wherein Steve admitted where and to whom he lost his virginity.  This time it's about Danny's first time with a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Real

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Revelations series: several people seemed interested in Danny's 'first time', and I fell for it! I somehow had to write it next. For all of you who asked; this is for you!

Danny pushed Steve back out of the kiss. "I never actually…"

"What?" Steve wasn't really listening; his question was veiled only in vague interest as he came back at Danny for more, fumbling urgently with the buttons of Danny's shirt.

"No, Steve, no…" Danny pushed him away again. "Babe, listen to me. I've never done this."

Steve blinked, half-grinning, like he thought Danny was joking.

Danny tilted an eyebrow at him, smiling stupidly as he struggled to sit upright on the bed where they'd ended up a few minutes after kissing for the first time. It had felt right; it still did, but suddenly Danny was feeling nervous and a lot less drunk than he'd felt ten minutes ago when all this started. Steve had done it with a guy before, but for him, any more than fooling around was… well, new.

"So… you're not really ready for it, are you?" Steve rolled onto his back and blinked some more, before turning his head to look sadly at Danny.

"No, no… I… I want to… I just…" Danny shrugged, sorry he'd pulled away now. Maybe he should have just gone with the flow and let it happen. He trusted Steve; was sure the guy would never do anything Danny didn't want, and yet, here he was, nervous and wondering.

"Have you ever done… _anything_ with another guy?"

Danny tilted his head left and then right. "Apart from a little mutual release a couple of times when I was a lot younger, actually, no."

Steve ran a hand over his face, sighing loudly. His other hand adjusted his crotch and Danny couldn't help following the line of his wrist. Unexpectedly, a burst of lust hit him low in the gut.

"Oh, fuck, Steve. I don't wanna stop." He moved closer to his partner, stroking a hand down Steve's jaw and trying to get him to look at him. "Just show me what you want, huh?"

Steve's eyes were practically glowing as he quirked his lop-sided smile at Danny. He took a breath and shifted up onto an elbow, leaning his forehead onto Danny's nearest thigh. "I've had too much to drink for this. I should just… let you sleep."

"No, Steve, c'mon. We both want this. It's okay; whatever you want. Just… show me."

Moving again, Steve lurched further upright, cupping Danny's face in both of his palms and meeting his lips softly with his own. "Okay, okay…" His mouth moved slowly along Danny's jaw as he pressed him down onto the mattress.

"This, yeah…" Danny managed softly as Steve's tongue dipped under one ear, finding a sensitive spot that Danny didn't even realize he had. He moaned softly and was rewarded by feeling Steve's smile against his skin, and then his tongue in the same spot again. Danny moaned again, pushing his hips upward involuntarily.

A low chuckle from Steve was accompanied by hands beginning to unfasten the buttons of Danny's shirt, and then the man's mouth was moving lower, pressing kisses against Danny's hairy chest as each button was opened. Once all the buttons were opened, Steve pushed the shirt apart and, turning his gorgeous eyes upward to watch Danny watching him, swirled the tip of his tongue around one of Danny's nipples. It went hard immediately and Danny's breath caught. Something else, he now realized – which had softened somewhat earlier – was now rock-hard again.

Steve's tongue danced across Danny's chest and found the other nipple. "Oh, God…" Danny groaned, rocking his hips.

"Steve will do," Steve grinned, backing down the bed as he kissed lower down Danny's body.

There wasn't much Danny felt able to say to that. "Funny," he got out, reaching for Steve's hair. It was softer than he'd expected and he ran a hand through it, hoping like hell that Steve was heading where he thought.

Steve kissed just above Danny's waistband and delicately unbuckled his belt, drawing it out and throwing it off the bed without looking. He flashed another grin at Danny and sat up to strip off his own t-shirt.

Danny went up on his elbows and watched as Steve's muscles came into view. His body was something else.

Steve backed right off the bed and started removing his pants. Danny gulped as the rest of Steve's torso was revealed. Christ, his erection looked huge! Danny's mouth went dry at the idea of having it anywhere near his ass, and he knew his smile faltered.

"Hey…" Steve climbed back on the bed. "It's okay… we don't have to do anything you don't want, babe." His hands smoothed up Danny's pants and he palmed Danny's cock through them, making him rock into the motion.

Danny nodded, feeling better for the touch; if it was Steve doing it, of course it would be okay.

His expression must have improved, because Steve's smile increased and he began opening Danny's fly. Danny lifted his hips when Steve indicated, and let him strip the pants away. His cock throbbed as Steve grinned at it, and then, quick as a flash, he moved over Danny, holding onto his hips and wrapping warm lips around the head of it.

"Oh, Christ," Danny groaned, closing his eyes as Steve suckled. He couldn't not look though, and opened his eyes to watch as Steve took more of him in, his own eyes turned up to meet Danny's.

Danny didn't think he'd ever seen anything so hot.

Steve began to move, his head bobbing up and down and his tongue tightening in just the right place underneath Danny's cockhead. Steve definitely knew what he was doing. "Oh…"

Just as Danny thought he was going to lose it, Steve drew off with a wet sound and backed off the bed.

"Wha…?" Danny couldn't even get a proper word out, and he blinked uncertainly as Steve dug into a drawer for something and returned to the bed, climbing on close to Danny's shoulders, and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Thought maybe we'd start with something easier for you," Steve told him softly, planting more gentle kisses against Danny's stubble.

"Huh?" Danny didn't know what he meant, considering what he'd just brought back to the bed.

"I'm gonna ride you, babe."

Funnily, _that_ had never occurred to Danny. "Oh. Oh…" Now he'd got with the program, Danny grinned. "Oh yeah."

Steve laughed and flipped open the lube he'd brought with him, squeezing a generous amount onto one hand. Kneeling up over Danny, he arched back until his cock was practically standing straight up, one arm supporting him as he wrapped his wet hand around his own erection.

Danny groaned as he watched Steve jerk himself. Fuck, that was hot! Considering this was the first time – aside from in lousy porn movies – that Danny had ever seen another man touch himself like that, he was incredibly aroused by the whole thing.

Steve's hand slid away from his cock and he widened his stance as his fingers went between his legs and one of them entered his asshole. Danny gulped at the sight, unable to draw his eyes away from the incredible visual.

Steve let out a low sound, pushing a second finger in with the first and circling them one way and then the other, before drawing them out rapidly and scrabbling for the condom beside Danny's leg. The look in his eye wasn't hard to read; he needed something more than fingers in there.

Danny gulped again as Steve looked down at him with those sultry eyes and bit into the condom packet. He reached for Danny's cock, making Danny buck as he eased the rubber over the tip and quickly smoothed it down. Danny barely had time to appreciate the spiral of need the touch sent through him before Steve was moving over him and guiding Danny's cock inside his hot, tight body.

"Jesus H. Christ," Danny got out, his hands sliding up Steve's thighs as the man seated himself completely on Danny's cock within way too short a time. "You're so fucking tight…"

Steve bit his lip as he rocked his lower body, stomach muscles rippling with the effort.

"Oh… God, is that… can you…?" Danny couldn't believe how incredible it felt, nor that Steve could actually be enjoying it as much as he seemed to be.

Steve rocked again, stroking one hand along Danny's abdomen just above where their bodies were joined. "It's good, babe; really good."

Danny was finding it hard to breathe as Steve kept moving, the tightening and releasing of his inner muscles doing as much for Danny as Steve's mouth had done just minutes earlier. He watched Steve's cock bobbing in the air in front of him and licked his lips, thinking vaguely that he should touch it; that Steve needed to know Danny was as interested in him as he had already proven he was in Danny. Cautiously, he wrapped a hand around the hard flesh, thrilled when Steve responded to the action by opening his mouth and letting out a low, erotic sound and speeding up the rocking over Danny.

"Oh, Christ, Danny…" Steve sounded breathless.

Danny, encouraged, slid his hand back and forth a few times. Steve's cock was still wet from the lube he'd already applied and Danny's hand moved easily. Steve was trembling and his inner muscles started to spasm within seconds.

"Fuck," Danny whispered as Steve's orgasm hit, his come jetting all over Danny's belly as he milked Danny towards his own release with those incredible inner muscles. "Oh, fuck yeah…"

And there was nothing but Steve's body tight around him, his hand stroking erratically as the last of Steve's orgasm left him and Danny's own climax took over. He practically blacked out as his hand fell away from Steve's cock and Steve flopped forward, his hands sliding through the sweat and come on Danny's body as he gracefully dropped onto Danny's thumping chest.

It was some minutes before either of them moved, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Finally, Steve shifted upright, wincing as he drew off Danny's cock and dropped back onto his thighs. He grinned at Danny and looked down as he removed the damp condom from Danny's wilted flesh.

"That was good." Steve's voice was rough, and lower than normal, and Danny thought he'd never heard anything so sexy.

"C'mere, babe." His own sounded pretty rough too.

Steve flicked the rubber into a nearby trash can and snuggled into Danny's side, kissing along his jaw and up to his mouth. The kiss this time was slack-jawed and easy – way less urgent than before – and one of the most satisfying that Danny could remember.

"So I guess," Steve said between further kisses, "that you don't have to tell me about your first time with a man?"

"Would 'wow' and 'amazing' be enough?" Danny asked, unable to stop his smile widening. "Never thought you'd accept _that_ as popping my cherry."

Steve laughed, low and dirty. "Worked for me."

"You wanna make sure it's not my last time with a guy?"

"You bet." Steve shifted, wrapping an arm firmly around Danny and closing his eyes against Danny's neck.

His eyelashes tickled a bit, but Danny didn't mind.

"That rookie sure taught you good."

"Mmhmm. I must thank him again."

"Oh, yeah? You still in touch with him?" Danny asked, curious.

Steve mumbled something and pulled Danny nearer. He seemed almost asleep already.

"What's that, babe?"

"S'all good, Danno. Don't worry. Chin's moved on."

"Did you say Chin?" Danny blinked in astonishment. Now _that_ was interesting.

Steve made a sleepy sort of noise but didn't reply.

Danny nudged him, but Steve merely started snoring. "You, babe, are full of surprises," he whispered, kissing the nearest part of Steve's head. "Think I've got more to learn. But we've got time."

There was no answer, but Danny didn't mind; he'd find out more in due course. He wasn't a member of Hawaii Five-0 for nothing.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I am aware that I now only open the door for requests for more detail on Steve's encounter with Chin! Don't hold your breath, but it may happen! Encouragement is not required, but will be gratefully accepted!


End file.
